works like magic
by Austyn Layne
Summary: this is my version of the season 8 episode 'Do you believe in magic' I add Luke into to the missing part of the story when Dylan calls Hayley at the bar and she rejects the call. Btw it's pretty dirty as it does feature gay Luke/Dylan smut. so if this story offends you please find another. thank you...enjoy


**I do not own Modern Family nor do I have any dealings with the show.** **This is a re-imagining of the season 8 episode 'Do you believe in magic?' In which Luke Dunphy was not in...but I sneaked him in.** **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Works Like Magic**

Cam, Mitchell and Sal were all trying to help Hayley, after she caught her much older boyfriend Rainor Shine with another woman. Moments earlier she had just got a call from her ex Dylan, which she rejected the call for a valentines day hook up which she said 'never worked. well...almost never'.

"Hayley I'm so sorry." Cam said after seeing Hayley just throw a drink in Rainor's face.

"It's ok uncle Cam."

"Come on Hayley let's teach him a lesson." A drunken Sal said, dragging Hayley out of the restaurant.

"Oh I better call Dylan back."Hayley said leaving Cam and Mitchell at the table.

"Oh my God Cam what are we going to do? Sal is unstable we gotta stop whatever she's about to get our Hayley into...oh my God! Claire will kill us if we don't do something. Come on Cam."

"Alright, Mitchell I do not want to be on Claire's bad side."

"Believe me Cam it is not a side you want to see...it ain't pretty."Mitchell said shuddering in fear with awful childhood memories of his controlling big sister.

 **Meanwhile**

Dylan shows up to the Dunphy house looking for Hayley, but finds Luke instead exiting the house.

"Oh,hey Luke I was just around and thought Phil was home." Dylan said running his fingers, through his through his shaggy dark brown hair.

"Don't lie Dylan I know you were looking for Hayley. It's kinda obvious. She talks you know?"

"No, I know we're through and she like has that old boyfriend and stuff that weather-dude."Dylan said trying to hide his true reasons for being there praying Luke Dunphy would buy it.

"Oh come on Dylan I know how you get a hotel room and stuff for her on valentines day for a secret hook-up it doesn't matter if she's with anyone or not she leaves and yall do it. She always comes back with a dumb look on her face and questioning weather or not to get back together with you. It's nothing new Dylan...it's actually kinda annoying." Luke said calling Dylan out on his fib.

"Well, do you know whereI can find her?"Dylan asked Luke.

"well, I think she went off with Uncle Cam and Mitch, I don't think she'll be back for a while."

"She's not answering my calls or anything."Dylan says to luke his hopes still up thinking he still has a another chance to bang Hayley.

"Oh, then she's probably with Rainor, you know she probably like doesn't want the ex calling up and ruining valentines day...thats why she's rejecting your calls."

"That sucks!I payed for the room and everything." Dylan said, his bubble now burst.

"Well, why don't you and I hang out? Lets go to your room, you payed for it let's not let it go to waste."Luke said with a devious plan in his head.

"Well,I guess,we could like hang out and stuff. But if Hayley calls me back you have to go. And by the way Luke nice muscles and stuff you've got like super ripped. You're a fricken monster dude."

"Oh, thanks Dyl! yeah been workin' on my bod. Oh, And yeah I'm really sure she's pretty much through with you, lets go."Luke said, hoping his plan works.

 _Luke and Dylan get to the hotel room Dylan rented for him and Hayley. Dylan bummed out when he enters the room and sees the rose petals strewn on the bed. Cheese and champagne on ice. All he could think about was the good time he could be having getting her buzzed then fucking her. But guess he had to deal with her dorky cute brother instead._

"Wow Dylan, nice set up, pretty fancy. Bet you wish you were fucking my sister on these rose petals right now huh?"Luke said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Luke, thats dirty, Hayley is your sister."

Dylan said appalled at Lukes vulgar comments.

"Oh Dylan I know she's a big slut, I know you used to sneak in through her window at night so you two could fuck."

"How'd you know Luke?"

"Come on your cars pretty loud, I even think dad knew."Luke said.

"Wow, I didn't think you knew about that...bummer."Dylan said astonished at Lukes words.

 _Luke and Dylan sat on the bed._ "Hey,Dylan, why don't you pop the cork I know your bummed and all but that doesn't mean we can't get buzzed."

Dylan pops the cork and proceeds to pour them each a glass of champagne and sits next to luke.

"Oh, and another thing. It wasn't always Hayley in the room. Remember that night you were drunk and the room was dark and she gave you a really nice blow job a few years ago?"

"kinda, Luke."

"Maybe this will jog your memory. The vibrator in the ass she used while sucking on your cock."

"oh yeah, that was kinda hot I'm not too into butt stuff though I remember now."

Dylan said his memory coming back to him.

"Well, Dylan you should know that was me I'm kind of a slut too, it runs in the family i guess. You were so drunk you even sucked me off. Guess you thought you were sucking her strap-on in some kinky sex play."

"Gross, Luke...dude."

"yeah, it was me.Anyways she was out getting fucked by some other guy...sorry dude."Luke said sarcastically to dig the blade in even deeper.

"Btw, I fuck around with Manny all the time,and your mouth by far was way better than his. Anyway,Dylan I'd rather blow you before him any day."Luke says patting him on the back.

 **Luke speaking on the couch**

 _Yeah, I've always been a fan of Hayley's vibrators, in fact they've all buzzed up my nasty ass while I've jacked off for years. And I've never been caught.I kind of get a kick out of knowing she puts one in her dirty pussy every night... **every night**_.

 **Back at the hotel**

"So Dylan, since you liked it then, how about now?"

 _Luke begins sliding his hand up Dylan's thigh and starts rubbing his buldge._

"Hey, come on, I was drunk. I don't like dudes."Dylan says with a hesitant look on his face.

"Just a blow-job...or as the guys at school call them 'bro-jobs' they're kinda in right now, it doesn't make you gay or anything Dylan."Luke says as he starts to un-buckle Dylan's belt.

"I don't know Luke."

"Relax Dylan."Luke says as he gently kisses and sildes his tongue in a very hesitant Dylan's mouth.

 _Luke then unzips Dylan's jeans and pulls his cock out of his boxers and begins sucking the head._

"Oh, Luke your mouth almost feels like Hayley's no wonder i couldn't tell the difference and you hair was bushier then."Dylan says while guiding Luke's head down further.

 _Luke stops and starts sliding down Dylan's jeans and boxers and returns back to Dylan's cock this time stroking and sucking it. Dylan then removes his shirt and is now bare chested revealing his treasure trail of dark brown hair._

"go all the way down dude, start playing with my nuts."Dylan says moving Lukes caressing hand away from his fuzzy trail.

Dylan lies back on the bed and Luke begins deep throating Dylan's hard 7 inch cock and playing with his hairy sack.

Luke pulls out his own cock and starts stroking it while blowing Dylan the smell of Dylan's crotch making him even more horny.

"Fuck! Luke you suck way better than Hayley."

 _Luke moves his hand from Dylan's Sack to his hole and starts playing with it. taking Dylan out of his mouth and saying._

 _"jack yourself. I wanna show you something bet Hayley has never did this."_

 _Luke moves his mouth down to Dylan's hole and begins licking and fingering it._

"Oh my God she does but I think you've got her beat at that too."Dylan says as he looks up at the mirrored cealing his eyes start to roll back the more Luke's greedy tongue slips into his ass-hole as he strokes his throbbing cock.

"just wait!"Luke says as he slips his finger in and finds Dylan's fun spot.

"Oh shit Luke! You're way better than Hayley...fuck!"

"Let me up there with you i wanna do something. Lets suck each other."

"Alright Luke Dunphy, this is kinda hot actually it's probably a good thing your sister Hayley didn't answer her phone."

"Shut up Dylan! rim me while I blow you."Luke says putting his scruffy ass in Dylan's face his hole ready for his tongue.

"You got a nice ass Luke Dunphy not smooth like your sisters but pretty sweet for a dudes butt."

"would you shut up for a minute you're blowing the mood dude!"Luke yells wanting to focus on Dylan's hard cock.

 _Dylan then starts to slide his tongue into Luke's sweet and tangy hole while moving a hand up to Luke's hard throbbing 8 inch cock and begins stroking it, causing Luke to suck even harder, Luke's slobber dripping off Dylan's sack onto some rose pettles meant for Hayley._

"Hold on let's do this."Luke says releasing Dylan's cock,moving back and shoving his ass onto Dylan's face sitting on it."

"eat it while I stroke our dicks, french-kiss it like you're deep kissing my sister tongue it real deep and good don't be stingy with those fingers either." Luke says as he grinds his ass on Dylan's face.

 _Luke then yanks off his shirt revealing his muscular chest dusted with sprigs of dark blonde hair trailing down to his mound of bushy pubes that surround Luke's throbbing spit lubed cock. Luke turned on by the sight of watching him and Dylan in the mirror above them. Luke starts stroking his cock faster._

"Dylan stop lets try something different!" Luke says in a moment of ADHD switching it up once again.

"Oh my God Luke Dunphy what do you want to do?"Dylan says as he gives a love bite to Luke's firm butt-cheeks,the taste of Luke on his tongue.

"Let's do this."

 _Luke then gets off of Dylan lays on his side and starts sucking Dylan's dick_ .

"Suck me Dylan you see my cock don't you? It's hard as a fucking rock focus Dylan!"

 _Dylan then starts sucking on Luke's fully engorged hard cock licking the pre-cum from the slit. Dylan slides his hand between Luke's ass-crack and starts fingering his prostate,causing Luke to push Dylan's throbbing cock past his tonsils._

"Dude Luke, I'm about to bust something major."Dylan says as momentarily removes his mouth from Luke while still jerking his cock leaking the head swollen and purple.

 _Luke could care less he was filled with ecstasy from Dylan's stimulating him and the thought of devouring Dylan's pent up nectar he could taste the salty bitterness dripping from Dylan's dick-slit the world dissolving away_ _,and just then Dylan burst in to Luke's cock-hungry mouth making him gag at the massive load but still gulping the hot liquid down while stroking his now softening manhood._

"Dylan stop! I want to fuck you I wanna bust in your ass!"Luke says panting as sweat and seed drip down his chest.

"Alright Luke, I've never really got screwed by a dude I mean."

"would you be quite and let me do this...I've got this!"Luke says as Dylan reluctantly puts his firm but kinda boney ass up in the air his face in the pillow, revealing his already glistening loosened pucker,awaiting Luke's hard cock.

 _Luke anxiously spreads Dylan's cheeks and smacks them leaving big red handprints, before he begins eating him out, his tongue and spit lubricating his entrance, The taste of Dylan causing him to jack his dick harder._

"Alright Dylan, get ready."Luke says as he positions himself with the opening and sliding the head in and finally getting half his cock into Dylan.

"Watch it Luke Dunphy I'm not into this as much as you. Be easy tiger." Dylan says his words muffled by the pillow.

 _Luke starts goes deeper into Dylan. Luke's glutes flexing as he thrust. The feeling of Dylan's tight warmth surrounding his cock as bruised rose petals fall from his biceps as he grabs on to Dylan's waist and thrust more vigorously. The sound of Luke's skin smacking on Dylan's hard ass.Cum then starts to leak from Luke's Hard swollen cock head._

"Fuck yeah Dylan the dams just burst!"Luke says as he releases into Dylan filling him with a massive load of lust.

"Shit Luke Dunphy I told you to be easy!" Dylan says staring at Luke grabbing his clothes and rubbing his now soft long cock then heading towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Whatever Dylan, that was great but i gotta get back home sweetheart no time for chit-chat and pillow talk and by the way you're a way better piece of ass than Manny or my uncle Mitch.

"unc...what?"Dylan says perplexed by Luke's words.

"nevermind, just get your clothes on, don't want Hayley catching us. Not that you're gonna see her today anyways or any other any-hoo happy valentines day loser...just kidding dude."Luke says buckling his belt and heading for the door.

 _Dylan dropped Luke off making him swear he'd never speak of this encounter out of embarrassment,but deep down praying for another._

 **Luke's closing words**

 _Do you believe in magic? Magic is all around us it's the power that binds friends and families together, it's the power that helps us overcome our fears and face the unknown, it's the power in the belief that we can confront our past and use it to our benefit to make us wiser and stronger to break past the limits and become better versions of ourselves...Do I believe in magic? You bet your sweet ass I do._

 **Finally**

bzzzz, bzzzz, bzzzzz _sounds coming from Luke's bedroom._

"what the fuck?You're such a perv Luke! Better get that back in Hayley's room when you're done."

"Blow me Alex!Get out!"Luke says as he pleasures himself naked on the bed with Hayley's vibrator.

"I always do Luke...dirty dirty boy...I always do."

Alex says with a sly grin as she walks away from Luke's bedroom.


End file.
